Mi Bella Dama
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: Una apuesta llevara a que estos antagonistas por naturaleza descubran una perturbadora atracción. ¿Es posible que un ratón de biblioteca se convierta en un gracioso cisne? No todo es lo que parece.
1. Prólogo: de una apuesta

_Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza durante una muy aburrida clase de Sociología Jurídica y enseguida anoté este prólogo cortito, pero que abre la puerta para una historia interesante (a mi parecer) y explica el porque de los eventos que sucederán más adelante. Espero que la disfruten y les aviso que le estoy dando los últimos toques al primer capítulo, que es mucho más largo, por supuesto, y que estará listo para mañana. Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas y expectativas acerca de esta nueva locura. Ahora si, a leer._

**_Disclaimer: _**_esto es__ Fanfiction... duh!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..._

**Prólogo: de una apuesta**

Draco Malfoy nunca apostaba si no estaba seguro de ganar. Nunca.

Bueno… casi nunca.

Pero ahora había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y estado lo suficientemente ebrio para dejarse enredar por la mente retorcida de Theo.

Además, la insistencia de Blaise había obrado su parte.

Bastardos.

Ahora estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

¿Y por qué?, se preguntaran ustedes.

Pues ahora tendría que convertir a Granger (si, la hija de Muggles, amiga de Potter y bruja extraordinaria, esa misma) en una dama apropiada para casarse con un caballero de abolengo; todo eso para el próximo baile de debutantes. Básicamente, transformar a la rana en princesa.

Pan comido.

Mierda.

_**¿Tomates o Rosas?**_

_**o un muy lindo Draco Malfoy, tal vés...**_

_**¿y un Review X3?**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

_...travesura realizada._


	2. Capítulo uno: Primeras Impresiones

**_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el primer capítulo; quiero aclarar poco a poco las personalidades de todos los personajes, centrándome obviamente en mis protagonistas. quiero mucho esta historia porque no he parado de escribirla, así que estaré subiendo los capítulos cada tanto. Va a ser larga porque cada capítulo desde el cuarto van a ser las lecciones que deberá tomar Hermione y luego vendrá la vuelta al colegio. Supongo que más adelante le subiré rating a M, pero los primeros capítulos serán T. Y bueno, no los distraigo más, adelante con la lectura._**

_Disclaimer: la única que me pertenece es Leeny... el resto del Potterverso es de JK a quien le debemos muchos desvelos._

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..._

**Primeras impresiones**

Luego de varias noches sin conciliar el sueño, pensado en la manera de hacer que Granger colaborara con su plan, al fin se hizo una luz en su cerebro.

Respiro aliviado, el insomnio estaba causando estragos en su rostro y eso no se lo permitiría; tenía suficiente preocupación con la amenaza de calvicie temprana. No era gracioso contar cuantos cabellos se le quedaban en el cepillo y esa fue la fuente de su resolución para dejar de usar gel, tanto pegote no podía ser sino dañino para el cuero cabelludo.

Volviendo a lo de Granger, recordó lo que se padre le decía al discutir estrategias contra los enemigos: _explota su debilidad_.

Bingo.

Y aunque todas luces, la prefecta de Gryffindor carecía de alguna, él la conocía mejor. Y Hermione Granger si tenía una debilidad, una con horrible cabello rojo.

La comadreja Weasley.

Y dicha comadreja estaba ahora enredada con la chica Brown.

Mejor para él.

Le proporcionaban la manera perfecta de hacer que Granger se dejara amoldar. Seguro que Brown, habiéndose criado con los cánones de lasociedad mágica y con su inmensa debilidad por la farándula, se había preparado desde niña para el baile de debutantes e indudablemente le pediría a Weasley que fuera su edecán. A la castaña eso no la pondría nada feliz y despechada, lo aceptaría como su tutor. Quien mejor que él para entrenarla en las lides de la etiqueta, el aristócrata por excelencia. Esa era una oferta difícil de rechazar.

Por fin podría tener su sueño de belleza tranquilamente.

El problema ahora era, como convencer a Hermione Granger de pasar el resto del verano en su mansión, para tenerla en constante vigilancia y educarla como es debido.

Mierda.

***

Hermione no estaba de muy buen humor, la verdad. Las constantes explosiones en la habitación de al lado no la dejaban dormir. ¿Por qué harían tanto ruido sus padres? Y entonces recordó que no estaba en la comodidad de su casa, se encontraba de nuevo pasando el verano en Grimmauld Place; y el constante bombardeo era posiblemente obra de los gemelos.

Molesta, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

No era recomendable quedarse en piyama en una casa llena de hombres. Menos si dicha piyama estaba llena de leones rosas.

Metió la cabeza bajo la ducha fría y sintió como el volumen de su melena bajaba un poco, sometida al peso del agua; se demoró al menos media hora en lavar y acondicionar su cabello. Lo tenía ridículamente largo y tan abundante que últimamente prefería llevarlo atado en una trenza. Aun había rizos que se escapaban del agarre, pero había decidido dejarlo así, teniendo en cuenta que le daban un aire menos rígido. La verdad estaba harta de que la compararan con McGonagall. Después de todo ella no era todo lo que la gente daba por presupuesto.

La primera sonrisa del día asomó en su cara al recordar la expresión de Ron ante el terrible acné en la cara de la resbalosa de Brown. Y es que Hermione había derramado _accidentalmente_ un poquito de poción forunculosa en su te. Había valido la pena teniendo en cuenta que Ron no se había besuqueado con la idiota esa de puro asco.

La vida era justa.

Se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina, pensando en un maravilloso desayuno tranquilo, sin tener que lidiar con los chicos y sus tonterías. Se sirvió un poco de cereal, jugo de naranja (del que casi nunca había en Hogwarts) y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. Desenrolló el Profeta matutino, tomando un poco de café y agradeciéndole a Morgana que nadie más estuviera despierto.

Todo iba perfecto para ella hasta que el sonido de la red flu activándose la sacó de su lectura y una figura alta y delgada salió de la chimenea. La persona en cuestión tenía el cabello de un rubio platinado poco común y murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se sacudía el hollín de la túnica.

Malfoy.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Malfoy en Grimmauld Place?

No es que fuera la primera vez que pisara la vieja casona. Todos habían estado encerrados en el cuartel de la orden los meses anteriores a la caída de Voldemort, el rubio incluido. Pero luego del juicio del Wizengamot, en el que condenaron a su padre a una vida de trabajo comunitario, habían vendido Malfoy Manor y se habían mudado a otra de sus propiedades en Inglaterra, menos suntuosa pero libre de recuerdos de la guerra. De eso ya varios meses.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione, luego del estupor inicial.

-_Hermione_, que conveniente, justo la persona que estoy buscando –la forma de pronunciar las palabras no auguraba nada bueno.

-Em, Malfoy, debes estar confundido ¿para que me querrías a mi?

-Querida, tenemos algo que discutir… negocios.

-¿En serio? No creo que me interese nada que venga de ti.

-Oh, Hermione, rompes mi corazón.

-Ja, casi me lo creo, una serpiente con corazón, deja el melodrama y dime que quieres…

Draco se sirvió tranquilamente un poco de te y se sentó del otro lado del mesón, justo frente a ella. Recurriendo como pocas veces a la honestidad, le refirió a Hermione de su episodio alcohólico y la apuesta. En algún momento la castaña comenzó a levantar las cejas con incredulidad. Cuando el Slytherin terminó de contarle todo y le preguntó que opinaba, ella tardó unos minutos en responder, todavía en estado de shock. ¡Draco Malfoy era un cínico!

-¿Y por qué carajos te ayudaría? Crees que me convertiré en tu conejillo de indias solo porque si.

-El punto es, que necesitas entrenamiento… y un edecán, sabes que no puedes quedar mal delante de la gente del Ministerio y de las facultades de educación mágica superior…

-Eso lo sé, pero no tienes que ser tu, Harry se…

-No, no, no… tu querido cara rajada no sabe nada del evento, fue criado por Muggles ¿no?, además, la chica Brown de seguro ya puso sus garras sobre Weasley.

Un gesto de fastidio se posó un segundo sobre la cara de Hermione. Lo que decía Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, además, quien mejor que él para darle celos a Ron… su némesis. Pensándolo con cabeza fría, la idea era buena y no representaba ninguna pérdida para ella. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara todos cuando la vieran colgada del brazo de Draco Malfoy, seguro les daba un sincope. Titubeante extendió la mano hasta el chico que había sido su peor pesadilla durante seis años, conociendo la fuerza de un trato mágico y sintió como una mano grande apretaba la suya sellando el vínculo.

-Por cierto, esta tarde pasó por ti para llevarte a la mansión… espero que tengas tu baúl listo…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

***

-Hermione ¿ya te dije que no creo que esto sea una buena idea? –la voz de Harry se escuchaba entre preocupada y divertida.

-Harry, es absolutamente necesario –contesto Hermione para luego suspirar- además, no es como si Malfoy me pudiera hacer algo.

-Solo me preocupa tu bienestar… pero si no puedo hacer nada para pararte –finalizó Harry con un suspiro- solo asegúrate de escribirme y si Malfoy se atreve a molestarte…

-Ya sé, ya sé, además creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola –se paró frente a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego Harry y no olvides…

De repente se oyó el sonido de la Red Flu al activarse y la figura de Draco Malfoy emergió de entre las llamas verdes.

-Ugh, pueden dejar el espectáculo… me dan nauseas.

-¡Malfoy!

-Potter, te mentiría si te digo que es un placer…

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Sobra la advertencia, pero aún así, si le pones un solo dedo encima a Hermione o la molestas de alguna forma, volverás a ser el increíble hurón botador. Permanentemente.

-Como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido Potter, jamás me metería con Granger a riesgo de que _ella_ me haga algo –hizo una mueca y luego miro a la susodicha- todavía no se me olvida el golpe en tercer año.

-Ya, ya chicos –Hermione intervino, temiendo que la cosa se tornara peor- adiós Harry, te quiero… y tu Malfoy, deja esa mueca y vámonos antes que me arrepienta.

Draco se acerco a ella y encogió su baúl, para luego dirigirlos hasta la chimenea, luego de lanzar los polvos flu exclamó _Hacienda Black_ y Harry los vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

***

Hermione dio un par de pasos fuera de la chimenea y dentro del sitio al que había llegado. Al mirar a su alrededor quedó maravillada con el lugar, una gran sala llena de muebles elegantes, pero a la vez cómodos y confortables; pisos de madera oscura cubiertos por mullidas alfombras, paredes pintadas en tonos pasteles y un techo alto con vigas del mismo material que el piso. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de doncellas en barcas cargadas de flores y hermosos paisajes costumbristas. Todo era muy hermoso y le recordaba a Hermione la hacienda de sus abuelos paternos, donde había pasado la mayoría de sus vacaciones de infancia. Sonrió sin darse cuenta hasta que una voz molestamente conocida la sacó del ensueño.

-Veo que te gusta mi casa –dijo Draco, con una sonrisa en la voz- es normal, siendo que es la primera vez que estas en una hacienda como esta.

-La verdad, Malfoy, la casa de mis abuelos es muy parecida –contestó Hermione un poco molesta- me pregunto si esta también tendrá establos.

-No lo dudes, Granger –el rubio se sorprendió un poco con la nueva información acerca de su enemiga- los Malfoy tenemos fama de ser maestros ecuestres.

-Lo que digas… em, Malfoy, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Padre está en un viaje de negocios y Madre decidió visitar a mi tía Andrómeda y al pequeño Teddy, ambos regresaran el lunes; aunque no es que sea tu asunto.

Sin más avanzó hacia el pasillo, seguido por Hermione. Draco la guió hasta el segundo piso y le mostró su habitación, indicándole que la suya estaba en frente. Hermione dedujo que esta era el ala de la casa que le pertenecía al muchacho, por los colores y los muebles que la adornaban. El cuarto que le designaron estaba decorado en todos los tonos de azul existente, en contraste con los muebles blancos; tenía una cama adoselada y un tocador, ambos con un intrincado grabado floral; un armario lleno de espejos y un baño todo blanco, con tina de patas de león. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se recostó en la cama, cuando se estaba quedando dormida sonó un fuerte crack. Frente a la puerta apareció una elfina domestica muy pequeña, con grandes ojos azules y una expresión curiosa. Esta hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Hermione, señorita; el joven amo encargó a Leeny de ayudarla con lo que se le ofrezca y Leeny se siente muy honrada de servirle a la señorita y le promete ser una buena y eficiente dama de compañía; la familia de Leeny ha servido a las damas Black por siglos.

-Oh, Leeny, eres muy amable, pero no creo que necesite una dama de compañía.

-Tonterias señorita, el joven amo ya me contó acerca del baile de debutantes, usted es una magnifica candidata y Leeny se encargara de todo lo que sea necesario –la elfina miraba a Hermione con algo cercano a la admiración.

-Vale Leeny, muchas gracias, pero ahora no te necesito, me daré un baño y luego leeré un poco.

-No señorita, no puede estresarse de esa manera estando Leeny aquí, Leeny le preparara el baño y la asistirá después –y con un sonar de dedos Hermione y la elfina se encontraron en el baño.

Leeny obligó a la castaña a quedarse quieta mientras la desvestía y esta se debatía incomoda, pero se consolaba pensando en como haría que Malfoy le pagara la vergüenza que estaba pasando en este instante. Ya dentro de la ducha, la elfina le lavo el cabello con un producto que olía a madreselva y Hermione suspiro encantada mientras sentía su cabello domarse bajo las sabias manos de Leeny; no estaba tan mal tener una dama de compañía después de todo.

Después de enjuagarlo todo con agua fría y secarla debidamente, la criatura la ayudo a alistarse para irse a dormir y le trenzo el cabello con maestría, mientras le prometía subirle un bocadillo ligero. Cómoda y medio adormecida, Hermione se dejo hacer y se metió en la cama, sin arroparse para poder aprovechar la suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas.

Así la encontró Draco un poco después y se la quedo examinando objetivamente, antes de despertarla. Le llevaba la cena que Leeny había preparado y no quería perder un momento para molestarla, así que la zarandeo un poco por los hombros antes de que ella abriese los ojos.

-Eh, Granger, te traje la cena –le refirió el rubio parado al pie de la cama con la bandeja en la mano- no sea que le digas a Potty que tengo aguantando hambre.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina y se incorporó de la cama recordando enseguida el piyama que llevaba puesto. Enseguida se puso colorada. Detrás de ella, el rubio luchaba por no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Leones rosas? Oh, Merlín… ¿tu madre te compra los piyamas?

-Callate hurón.

-Que genio Granger, tendremos que corregir eso, pero ya comenzaremos el entrenamiento cuando Narcissa vuelva.

-¿Cómo que cuando vuelva tu madre? Malfoy, me dijiste que ella no vuelve hasta el lunes… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí antes?

-Granger, debemos aclarar algunas cosas antes que mis padres regresen, además así te vas acostumbrando a la Hacienda… también quería aprovechar para analizarte libremente para descubrir los puntos a mejorar y explotar tus fortalezas –al decir esto la miro de arriba debajo de una forma que hizo que a Hermione se le pusieran los vellos de punta- debemos admitir que eres bastante atractiva, aunque tienes el busto pequeño y ese cabello tuyo parece un nido de ratas. Buena estructura ósea y estado físico saludable ¿haces ejercicio?

-¡Malfoy!

-Calmate Granger, que nadie se ha muerto… aunque te ves un poco pálida, debemos mejorar tu alimentación… y definitivamente necesitas una manicura. Si, eso, y un cambio de guardarropa, pero de eso se encargara Madre.

-Mi ropa me gusta, ¡gracias! Y no dejare que nadie…

-Shh, cálmate _gatita_, también debemos mejorar tu femineidad, andar con esos dos te ha hecho olvidar que eres mujer.

Hermione estaba muy indignada y con ganas de con gritarle que ella no era una gatita, pero Draco Malfoy se había acercado peligrosamente y había susurrado lo ultimo en su oído, provocándole sensaciones encontradas.

-Y si que eres una _mujer_…

Esto lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y tan cerca, que su aliento cálido chocó con los labios de la chica que quedo mas perturbada que nunca. Luego se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más.

_**¿Y qué les pareció?**_

_**rosas o tomates...**_

_**y los reviews hacen a Draco más sexy...**_

_Hasta la proxima,_

_Karii Malfoy_

_...travesura realizada._


End file.
